1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control method of displaying, on a display screen on a display unit, a layout drawing that represents the layout of targets, a non-temporary recording medium that stores a display control program, and an information processing terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As network technologies have progressed and devices have had more advanced functions, there has been an increasing need for a so-called home network system that enables linkage control or remote control of a plurality of devices connected to a network. The concept itself of the home network system has been widely known. Although its various technologies have been developed, particular attention is paid to usability of the home network system in recent years. Specifically, it is necessary to provide user interfaces through which the user can easily handle a home network system even in a case in which many devices each of which performs advanced processing are connected to a network.
In a general home network system, the user uses a controller that controls a plurality of devices in an integrated manner (the controller will be referred to below as the home controller). Various forms are possible for user interfaces of this home controller, in one of which the floor plan of a building is displayed on a display unit; when the user touches or clicks the icon of a device indicated on the floor plan, the device is specified as the device to be manipulated (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-52093, for example).
In this method, while checking the positions of devices in a home on a two-dimensional drawing, the user can specify a device to be manipulated.